


He knows I'd say anything he wants to hear. Quite and clear calls the voice of lovers. He knows I'd do anything he wants me to. Like ruby rain, I wash away the pain

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Eddie Izzard - Freeform, Eric Idle - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Masturbating, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, What About Dick, babyboy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Haven't see 'What About Dick?' - You're missing out!





	He knows I'd say anything he wants to hear. Quite and clear calls the voice of lovers. He knows I'd do anything he wants me to. Like ruby rain, I wash away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't see 'What About Dick?' - You're missing out!

The curtain fell while the applause and the cheers roared. You smiled to yourself when you saw their elated faces, and you longed to be near Tim again. You didn't know if it was as a result of it being the last of four sold out shows, or if it was just something in the air, but the entire cast had had a certain spark behind their eyes all evening, something extra that shone just a little bit brighter tonight.  
You had been to all four performances, and all of them had been awesome, but you could tell they were especially on their toes tonight.

You loved to see Tim while he worked, you loved his work ethic and how he always applied himself, never letting a bad day interfere with the job. Not to mention how ridiculously good looking and sexy he was, particularly in that striped suit he was wearing, and you sometimes felt like you needed to pinch yourself in the whirlwind of emotions he stirred in you.

You had known Eddie a lot longer than you had known Tim though, and Eddie had quickly become one of your closest friends - so close infact that you were on quite intimate terms. Absolutely nothing sexual or romantic, but as close as one man and one woman can be without stepping over that "dreaded" boundary that sooner or later eventually always ended up being violated. He was also one of the first people you told when you started seeing Tim about 7 months ago.  
But to you, he was a heterosexual, camp big brother, and you loved that he could shift so effortless between "girl mode" and "boy mode" depending on how he felt that day. It was one of the reasons hanging with him was so simple.

He was the first one you encountered as you made your way over the stage, dodging one roadie after another as they hurried to clear the set.

 _"Tranny!"_ you beamed.

Eddie turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw you, _"Trollop!"_ he exclaimed and smiled. You giggled. The nicknames had started flying pretty much the same day you both had met, and you both knew it was never any harmful meaning behind it. You were just glad you had found such a good friend, and that your relationship was so incredibly easy going.

He casually puckered his lips, like he so often would do when you met.

 _"Where's my main man?"_ you asked and kissed him. Not giving it a second thought if it would be perceived as "inappropriate" or not, 'cause it wasn't really, not according to any of you, you were just good friends.

_"Is it me you're referring to?"_

A voice made you turn around. _That_ voice. _His_ voice. You squealed and jumped into his arms, _"Tim!"_

He laughed softly as he embraced you tighter, _"It's so good to see you, my darling."_ Kissing the crook of your neck, he inhaled your scent as he let his lips and nose linger on you a few seconds. _"Did you enjoy the show tonight?"_

 _"Oh absolutely!"_ you said, _"It was something different with all of you tonight, all of you had your A game on."_ You moved to stand beside Tim, wrapping your arm around his waist, _"and Glamazon's ad-libbing was hysterical."_ Smiling at Eddie as your hand friendly brushed the sleeve of his dark blue velvet jacket, _"you are such a riot, sweetie."_

He chuckled.

 _"I hope you're not trying anything funny with my girl, Edward,"_ Tim said in mock anger. _"You know she's spoken for already."_

He smiled, he was aware of the situation, and he knew you were close friends, and your little "display of affection" didn't bother him.

 _"Oh no, sir,"_ Eddie said with a mature voice, like he was in character, and drew himself up to his full height. _"Nothing to worry about, she is far too precious to be corrupted by someone like me."_

 _"Ha!"_ you cackled, making him grin.

 _"And now if you'll both excuse me,"_ he said when he saw somone he needed to talk to, _"I'm required elsewhere."_ Kissing your cheek before he walked past you, _"see you, precious."_

_"Yeah, see ya around, darling."_

Since this was the last show, there was going to be an after party. Initially the plan was to go to 'Preux & Proper' just a couple of minutes away, but Eric Idle had infact rented the whole Orpheum Theater as a surprise.  
So as the cast, crew and various dates and family members had a drink in the common area behind the scenes, the roadies worked on clearing the stage, and to make it into a place for a dinner mingle with a little dance floor and a DJ booth.

***

As you all left, you each got a goodiebag containing a cute little vibrator, no wider than two fingers, some condoms and a small bottle of lubricant, as a little gag from Eric's side, seeing "Vibrator" had been kinda the operative word these past four nights and "Sex" was an obvious subtext.

You had caught up with Eddie right before you left, wanting to gush over the hilarious sex trinkets, and to see what colour vibrator he had gotten.  
His was a delicious, bright pink and you kinda "Aaawww'ed," a little jealous of the vibrant coloring.

 _"You wanna trade with me?"_ you asked, and showed him your ravegreen one.

 _"Yeah, I feel like a proper boy right now."_ he said in a kind of half serious, masculine tone. _"Gimme the manly green one."_

You said your goodbyes, and he said he would call you in a day or two.

***  
  
Tim smiled as you entered the bedroom, the goodiebag was right next to him, and he saw that you saw it. It made you smirk, and he reposed contentedly on the bed, clasping his hands behind his head. He had undressed to his boxers, but had kept his white t-shirt on.  
You sat down beside him

 _"So...wanna try out what's in the bag tonight?"_ he smirked and nodded his head towards it.

You gave him a confident grin and nodded. He sat up on the bed, _"Take off your panties."_

Standing up without breaking eye contact, _"Why don't you do it yourself, huh?"_

He chuckled and got up on his knees, slowly lowering the piece of cotton down your legs and then softly tracing his fingertips on your skin when you had stepped out of them.

 _"Come here."_ he prompted and placed his hand on your hip, tugging you gently to him, so that you could rest your back against his stomach.

Kissing and biting your shoulder, moaning slightly as he did so, he ran his hands over your chest, and grabbed the neckline of your tank top, yanking the fabric down under your breasts. You gasped, and the image of yourself in the full length mirror; naked, folds parted, eyes half lidded, and Tim behind you, roaming his hands over you, made your pussy ache for his touch.  
Your pussy throbbed, it tingled, it was hot to the touch, and you could see your own wetness glisten between your legs. Tim could see it too, and he gave you a mischievous smile, the sight of your pussy always made him so eager, and the aspect of you, aroused and ready was always something that he appreciated.

He cupped you, gently shaking his hand up and down, and he watched as your breasts bounced as he did so. Pinching your nipple with one hand as he rubbed your slick around with the other. Patting your pussy every so often, murmuring praising words in your ear. You sucked air through your teeth, his hands and fingers always knew how to work their magic.

Then he picked up the vibrator and licked the tip of it, coating it with his saliva, not that he needed to, it was just a way for him to be as close as possible to you, to let his hot saliva mix with your cunt juices.

_"Are you ready for this, babygirl?"_

You nodded, biting your lip as you moaned a little, feeling how your heart hammered in your chest.

 _"Good girl."_ he whispered as he turned the vibrator on to low and then moved to hold you open even more with his index and middle finger, slowly bringing the pink, buzzing vibrator to your wet entrance, and with a feather light tease, circled your pussy.

You gasped and arched your back, that sweet sensation hit you right away. But you wanted it rougher.

 _"More."_ you begged.

_"More?"_

_"Yes, more!"_ you moaned, and squirmed your body against him.

_"Ok then."_

Turning the vibrator all the way up and placing it directly on your clit, you came right away, crying out Tim's name as he teased you through your orgasm, rubbing it up and down, just the way he knew you wanted. Then he turned it down to low again, running it around you without touching your clit. You panted and he kissed you softly on the shoulder to let you come down a bit.

 _"Wow,"_ he said, sounding quite impressed, examining the pink buzzing toy _"I have to give props to Eric for managing to find such a quiet little thing."_

You gave a satisfied moan, and licked your lips as you let Tim bring you down again under a couple of moments of quiet and warm kisses, you just closed your eyes as his mouth nibbled your skin.  
Then he curled both hands under your thighs and forced your knees more upwards and your legs wider apart.

 _"Open your eyes, darling."_ he whispered.

You caught his soft eyes in the mirror.

 _"Just look at how sexy you are with your pussy on display for me."_ he whispered again.

He released the vibrator and ran his hands over you, exploring your shaved sex with his fingers, gently forcing his index finger in you, tracing patterns over you, carefully kneading you.

 _"I have never met anyone as sexy as you, you know that?"_ Biting your neck, as he grabbed the vibrator again and turned it up to full speed, circling your still sensitive area, thrusting it in and out, walking you steadily closer and closer to your orgasm.

 _"Oh fuck, Tim!"_ you gritted through your teeth. _"Don't ever stop!"_

 _"Are you close, babygirl? Are you gonna cum for me again, hm?"_ he asked, kissing your warm cheek.

 _"Yes!"_ you moaned, feeling like the sweet sensation was driving you crazy.

_"You're gonna cum for daddy?"_

_"Yes!"_ you cried out.

 _"Then show me, babygirl."_ his voice had now dropped to a strained whisper, _"Show me you're a horny little girl, and cum for me..."_

The feeling of your orgasm as it approached, hit you like a ton of bricks, and made your whole body spasm and convulse. Grabbing on to the bed sheets as if your life depended on it, you screamed out when your second and third orgasm followed hand in hand.

You huffed with an open mouth, trying to gather the little strength you had left, to turn around and give Tim a kiss, but you couldn't really move and was left with a trembling body in his care. He gave you a contented smile in the mirror and massaged your upper arms, as you just lay there, catching your breath.

 _"Good girl."_ he whispered, pecking you with little kisses.

You could sense his bulge against your back, and heaved yourself up on your elbows, then rolling around to find his grey boxers stained with precum. You smirked, and the sight of it made you horny again and wanting to get fucked.

_"Oughh, I need you in me."_

Rolling to your back, you opened your legs to him and he climbed ontop of you right away, removing his boxers in one swift move, burying his neglected, rock hard cock deep in you right away. He set a steady pace, knowing he was just seconds away from shooting his cum in you.

 _"I'm gonna come!"_ he hissed after a few thrusts. _"I'm coming...I'm...fuuuuck...!"_

Flicking his hips once more, as he sucked air through his teeth, he stayed inside you until he was completely spent. Panting as he tipped his head back, then kinda flopped down on his butt, and just sat there for a few seconds. Smiling placidly as both your heart rates came down to normal.

You gave him a chaste kiss and got up to go and clean yourself off, and when you came back, he had fallen asleep propped up against the headboard. It made you smile.  
He was so beautiful and so perfect, it made your heart swell, and the love you felt for him increase tenfold. There was no doubt he was the One for you.  
You made your way to the bed and curled up between his legs and nuzzled against him.  
He awoke enough to scoot down a bit, so that you could rest your head on his stomach, then he cradled you with tender arms.

You reached to pull up the covers, and fell into a peaceful slumber on him.


End file.
